Who you?
by nubaekho
Summary: Tentang seorang pangeran dari kerajaan vampire, kang dongho yang sudah berumur 1000 tahun dan harus mencari mate nya / " oi, aku kang dongho seorang vampire dan kau lee daehwi adalah mate ku " Kang dongho x lee daehwi. Yaoi vampfic
1. Chapter 1

_Srrshh_

Ku rasakan aliran hangat menjalari tubuhku. Memandang kebawah dan melihat butiran air yang jatuh melewati kakiku. Berpikir bahwa mandi air hangat di tengah hujan deras adalah bukan pilihan yang buruk. Aku mengambil handuk lalu mematikan shower. Berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin, menyadari bahwa tanda 'itu' sudah muncul. Lalu, menatap sebuah kalender diatas meja nakas dengan bulatan tanda merah di tanggal hari ini. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju ruang pakaian.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Berbeda dengan hari ulang tahun biasanya, kali ini aku genap berumur 1000 tahun. Di kalangan kami para vampir, terdapat beberapa saat dimana usia kami sangat lah spesial. Misalnya seperti saat ini, ketika seorang vampir berusia 1000 tahun maka sudah saatnya bagi vampir itu untuk mencari seorang _mate_ atau pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor kerajaan, dengan tidak sengaja melihat sungwoo hyung yang sedang menggoda para dayang dan melontarkan leluconnya yang menurutku tidak lucu itu. Ia menatapku dan melambai sembari tersenyum lugu.

" selamat ulang tahun ke 1000 kang dongho! Selamat menua dan kuharap kau akan mencukur bulu bulu di dagumu itu secara rutin "

Aku mengusap daguku dan menyadari jika terdapat bulu bulu halus disana. Bulu bulu ini tidak mau berhenti tumbuh, menyebalkan. Apakah pubertas memang semenyebalkan ini?

Sungwoo hyung lalu menghampiriku, meninggalkan dayang dayang cantiknya disana.

" hey kang dongho, bukankah ini sudah saatnya bagimu untuk mencari _mate_ mu? Umurmu sudah genap 1000 tahun dan kau tahu kan apa jadinya seorang vampir berumur 1000 tahun yang tidak juga memberi keturunan? "

Aku menatapnya, lalu mengangguk.

" iya aku mengerti. Sebaiknya aku cepat menghadap ke peramal kerajaan "

Sungwoo hyung menepuk bahuku dan tersenyum tulus.

" ya lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku hanya bisa ikut berdoa agar _mate_ mu adalah seseorang dari kalangan vampir juga "

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku.

 _Aku juga berharap bahwa mateku adalah seseorang dari kalangan vampir hyung._

" terimakasih. Aku pergi dulu " ucapku sambil berlalu pergi.

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan peramal istana. Membuka pintunya dan melihat bapak jaehwan – peramal istana kami – sedang sibuk dengan kuali besarnya. Aku hanya berharap isi kuali itu bukan racun atau semacamnya.

Bapak jaehwan menatapku dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas. Merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memelukku.

" kang dongho kecil ku akhirnya menjadi pria dewasa! Selamat ulang tahun ke 1000 aku turut berbahagia "

Aku tersentak dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman eratnya pada tubuhku.

" b-baik tapi tolong l-lepaskan aku tidak bisa bernafas "

Bapak jaehwan melihat kedua tangannya dan melepaskannya dari tubuhku.

" a-ah maaf aku terlalu bahagia " katanya sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi ratanya.

" ah tidak apa apa " ucapku memaklumi sambil meraba dadaku. Merasa lega karena bisa bernafas kembali.

Bapak jaehwan berjalan menuju kuali besarnya dan menuangkan isinya pada secangkir gelas.

 _Oh itu sebuah teh._ Pikirku

" kau pasti kesini untuk melihat siapakah _mate_ mu kan? Aku juga dari tadi sudah menunggumu dan merasa tidak sabar melihat siapakah makhluk beruntung ini "

Ia memberikan teh itu padaku dan duduk di depan bola kristal besarnya.

" ya, kau benar " kataku.

Aku menerima teh itu dan duduk dihadapannya. Menatap bola kristal besar itu dengan takjub. Di dalam bola kristal ini sangat berkilapan dan warnanya yang semerah makanan kami, darah.

Aku menyuruput teh itu sambil menunggu bapak jaehwan yang sedang bersiap siap.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Aku rasanya ingin sekali memuntahkan teh ini, rasanya lebih buruk dari racun terakhirnya.

" nah sekarang mari kita lihat siapakah _mate_ mu ini "

Ia mulai mengucapkan beberapa mantra yang tidak kumengerti sembari mengelus bola kristal besarnya itu. Tiba – tiba bola kristal itu memancarkan cahaya yang membuat mataku silau dan menunjukkan seseorang berambut pendek dengan proporsi tubuh yang pendek mengenakan celana pendek dan… kaos?

Aku tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa _mate_ ku adalah seorang manusia. Vampir tidak mungkin memakai kaos. Kami adalah kalangan terhormat dengan setelan tuxedo rapi dan celana panjang.

Aku mulai merasakan keringat dingin melewati leherku. Aku dan bapak jaehwan saling bertatapan dalam suasana kaku.

" ehm.. _mate_ mu adalah seorang laki – laki bernama lee daehwi. Dan dia adalah…

… manusia "

Aku rasanya tidak bisa menopang tubuhku lagi. Ini jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Perjalananku akan panjang. Sangat panjang.

 **Hai! Terima kasih buat yang udah luangin waktunya buat baca ff abal aku. Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff loh jadi maaf ya kalo masih banyak kekurangan.**

 **Karena masih banyak kekurangan, jadi tolong tinggalin kritik dan sarannya di kolom komentar ya! agar ff ini bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang pria manis dengan celana pendek dan kaos bergambar nemo terlihat sedang berpikir keras di depan mesin minuman kaleng setelah memasukkan selembar uang 5000 wonnya. Berpikir apakah ia harus memulai pagi cerahnya dengan meminum soda atau kopi.

Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan akan membeli kopi, seorang pria berwajah blasteran menghampirinya dan dengan tidak berdosanya memencet tombol untuk membeli soda.

Pria blasteran tersebut menatap dan memegang bahu si pria manis. Membuat pria manis itu mau tidak mau memalingkan pandangannya dari mesin minuman kaleng pada pria balsteran tersebut.

" hey! Lee daehwi! Kenapa akhir akhir ini kau tidak masuk kelas? Sudah hampir sepekan kau tidak mengikuti kelas. Ingin menjadi mahasiswa abadi ya? "

 _Klontang_

Daehwi menatap nanar sekaleng soda yang sudah berada di bawah mesin minuman kaleng.

 _Ah padahal aku ingin kopi._

Ia menatap pria berwajah blasteran tadi dengan tatapan kau-ingin-cari-mati-ya-?

Daehwi berusaha menahan dirinya dengan mulai berpikir positif bahwa memulai pagi cerahnya dengan meminum soda adalah bukan pilihan yang buruk.

" memangnya itu urusanmu jika aku mengikuti kelas atau tidak? "

Daehwi menatap garang pria blasteran yang berada tepat di hadapannya itu.

Pria blasteran tersebut lalu melepaskan tangannya dari bahu daehwi. Ia lalu mengambil sekaleng soda yang berada di bawah mesin minuman kaleng dan meminumnya.

" jelas urusanku. Kan aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah manismu ini dikelas "

Daehwi langsung ingin melontarkan seratus kata sumpah serapah ketika tiba – tiba pria blasteran itu mengambil sodanya dibawah mesin minuman kaleng dan meminumnya tepat dihadapannya.

Rasanya ia ingin mencoret – coret muka pria blasteran di hadapannya ini dengan eyeliner yang berada di tasnya karena sudah berani menghancurkan imajinasi paginya dengan kopi lalu mencuri sodanya. Oh dan jangan lupakan kata – kata gombal yang membuatnya ingin muntah itu.

" tutup mulutmu kim samuel atau aku akan mencekikmu sampai kau mengeluarkan seluruh soda milikku yang telah kau curi dan kau minum itu "

Samuel menatap sekaleng soda yang sudah tidak berisi di tangannya itu dan tersenyum jahil. Ia tidak tahu jika menjahili daehwi di pagi hari akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

" maaf, akan aku ganti kapan – kapan " ucap samuel sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Daehwi Menggelembungkan kedua pipi bulatnya dan memajukan bibir penuhnya itu kedepan. Membuat samuel gemas dan mencubit bibirnya.

" ah! "

" kau terlihat seperti seekor bebek "

Daehwi mengusap pelan bibirnya yang sepertinya akan benar - benar maju.

" aku tidak masuk kelas karena harus merawat ibuku. Ibuku sakit, tapi sekarang sudah membaik. Walaupun belum sembuh sepenuhnya "

Samuel mengangguk paham dan menatap daehwi dengan tatapan prihatin.

" aku harap ibumu cepat sembuh "

Daehwi mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" ya, terima kasih "

Samuel balas tersenyum dan menyadari betapa indahnya senyum seseorang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya ini.

 _Andai aku bisa memilikimu._

Samuel yang sedang memperhatikan daehwi itu melihat sebuah tanda aneh dileher daehwi. Tanda itu berbentuk segitiga sempurna dengan ketiga sisinya yang berwarna merah terang.

" hey lee daehwi, kau habis membuat tato? Tanda segetiga merah apa itu yang ada dilehermu? Aku baru melihatnya "

Daehwi meraba lehernya dan merasakkan kulitnya. Ia dapat merasakan tanda segitiga dilehernya itu melalui jarinya.

" oh, ini? Tanda ini sudah ada sejak aku lahir. Hanya baru tadi pagi saja berubah warna menjadi merah. Karena biasanya tidak berwarna jadi tidak kelihatan. Digigit serangga mungkin? "

Samuel terus memperhatikan sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

" benar digigit serangga atau kau habis melakukan kegiatan seksu- "

Daehwi menutup mulut samuel dengan tangannya sebelum ia melanjutkan kata – kata tidak senonoh yang tidak boleh didengarnya.

" bodoh. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal – hal seperti itu " ucap daehwi sambil melihat ke sekeliling, takut ada yang mendengar. Dia tidak ingin jadi objek panas untuk digosipkan mahasiswa sekampus.

" hehehe bercanda. Yasudah aku pergi dulu ya. Jangan lupa meminta materi selama sepekan ini pada jinyoung "

Samuel melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi.

" ya dan aku juga tidak akan lupa untuk berusaha mencuci otak mesummu itu " kata daehwi pelan yang pastinya tidak didengar samuel.

Daehwi lalu melihat jam dan tersadar kelasnya akan mulai dalam 5 menit. Ia lalu bergegas untuk masuk ke kelasnya dan berfikir akan membeli yoghurt setelah kelasnya selesai siang nanti. Menggantikan kopi yang seharusnya ia minum pagi ini.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan peramal kerajaan, dongho terus berkutat dengan pikirannya yang kacau.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada ayah?_

Dongho berusaha untuk mengontrol nafasnya dan memantapkan langkah kakinya yang bergetar. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan raja dan ratu. Ruangan ayah dan ibunya.

 _Klek_

Dongho membuka pintu ruangan itu yang langsung menghadapkannya dengan raja dan ratu. Ayah dan ibunya. Ia membungkukkan badannya sembari sedikit mengibaskan jas hitam panjangnya.

" salam baginda, kang dongho menghadap "

Raja dan ratu tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri putra bungsunya itu. Mencium keningnya dan memberikan pelukan hangat.

" selamat ulang tahun yang ke 1000 anakku. Waktu benar - benar cepat berlalu "

Dongho menegakkan badannya dan menatap orang tuanya dengan perasaan khawatir. Ia tidak sanggup berkata dengan jujur tentang _mate_ yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Apalagi setelah kejadian 'itu'.

" bagaimana? Apakah kau sudaah bertemu dengan bapak jaehwan? Apa yang dia katakan tentang _mate_ mu? "

Dongho meremas ujung bajunya dengan gelisah.

" maafkan aku raja, ratu. _Mate_ ku adalah seorang… manusia "

Raja dan ratu tersentak kaget. Raja langsung memalingkan pandangannya dan menggertakkan giginya geram.

" manusia? Lagi? Apakah dewa sangat ingin menghancurkan kaum vampire? "

Dongho menundukkan kepalanya. Sangat mengerti dengan sikap ayahnya. Memang hal seperti ini harusnya tidak terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. 

" dongho, kau mengerti dengan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan kan? Jangan buat kesalahan yang sudah dilakukan kakakmu itu terjadi lagi padamu "

 _Kenapa harus aku?_

" kau tidak bisa membiarkan kaum kita punah kan? Sekarang temui _mate_ mu itu dan jangan buat ayah kecewa "

Dongho menunduk dan mengibaskan sedikit jas hitamnya lagi. Dengan berat hati menyanggupi perintah ayahnya. Dengan berat hati menerima takdirnya.

" baik ayah "

Dongho keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu portal yang akan membawanya ke dunia manusia. Lalu, memasuki portal dengan hati yang gundah.

 _Apakah aku harus benar – benar membunuhnya?_

.

.

.

Daehwi keluar dari kelas ekonominya dengan ceria. Memikirkan segarnya yoghurt yang bisa ia dapatkan siang ini.

Ia berlari kecil menuju sebuah toko swalayan. Mengambil yoghurtnya dan membayarnya dengan uang sisa bulanannya.

" terima kasih paman "

Daehwi tersenyum pada paman penjaga toko yang sudah lama dikenalnya.

" ya, sama – sama. Hmm.. daehwi, kau sekarang sudah punya pacar ya? " kata penjaga toko tersebut sambil sesekali melihat keluar.

Daehwi mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

 _Pacar?_

" tidak aku tidak punya pacar, memangnya kenapa paman? "

Paman penjaga toko tersebut mengisyaratkan dengan dagunya agar daehwi melihat keluar.

" pria itu dari tadi memperhatikanmu terus. Paman kira dia pacarmu "

Daehwi memalingkan wajahnya keluar dan melihat seorang pria memang berdiri disana. Namun, pria tersebut terlihat agak… aneh?

Pria tersebut memakai jas hitam yang panjangnya sampai menyentuh mata kaki. Ia juga memakai payung dan kaca mata dengan warna yang sama, hitam. Mana ada orang yang memakai payung walaupun tidak hujan ataupun panas?

Tapi harus daehwi akui pria tersebut cukup tampan, sangat tampan malah dengan kulit putih pucat dan badan proporsionalnya. Bahunya terlihat sangat lebar dan tegap. Dan jangan lupakan bibir merahnya yang terlihat sangat menggo-

 _Ah sepertinya otakku tertular otak mesum samuel_

" tidak, aku tidak kenal mungkin hanya orang aneh. Yasudah paman, aku pulang dulu ya "

Daehwi keluar dari toko dan berjalan menuju apertemen kecil yang ia sewa di ujung gang. Tapi daehwi merasa pria aneh tersebut terus mengikutinya.

Daehwi berbalik namun ia tidak melihat siapa – siap dibelakangnya. Ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya kedepan lagi daehwi merasa akan terserang serangan jantung dan akan pingsan saat itu juga karena pria aneh tersebut tiba – tiba sudah berada di depannya.

" hai "

Pria aneh tersebut mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan menyapanya dengan wajah datar.

" s-siapa kau?! "

Daehwi merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri dan merasakan hawa dingin dari pria aneh didepannya.

Pria aneh tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah daehwi. Matanya menelusuri setiap inchi wajahnya dengan teliti.

Sampai matanya terhenti pada leher daehwi. Pria aneh tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher daehwi dan memegang tanda kemerahan yang berada di sana.

" oh jadi kau yang bernama lee daehwi? Hmm.. lumayan juga "

Daehwi dapat merasakan nafas berat pria aneh tersebut dilehernya dan sentuhan dingin dari jari pria aneh tersebut pada tanda kemerahan di lehernya terasa… nyaman?

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

Daehwi mendorong pria aneh tersebut dengan kasar dan menetralkan hatinya.

" j-jangan macam – macam ya atau aku akan teriak! "

Ancaman daehwi sepertinya berpengaruh karena pria aneh di hadapannya ini langsung diam dan menjauhkan badannya.

" siapa kamu? Kenapa mengikutiku terus dari tadi? "

Pria aneh dihadapannya itu membuka kaca matanya dan menaruhnya di saku celananya.

" maaf aku lupa belum mengenalkan diriku "

Ia tersenyum samar dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengajak bersalaman.

Tapi daehwi hanya diam tak bergeming. Terlalu takut untuk menyambut tangan pria aneh tersebut.

" oi, aku kang dongho seorang vampire dan kau lee daehwi adalah _mate_ ku "

 _Apa?!_

.

.

.

.

 **Hai! Aku update nih, cepet banget ya? Wkwkwk. Tadinya ff ini mau aku buat update setiap 3 hari sekali tapi ngeliat review kalian aku jadi semangat buat ngetik lagi '-')9**

 **Makasih ya buat semuanya yang udah nyupport author baru ini dengan ff abalnya hiks. /bow/**


	3. Chapter 3

Daehwi melebarkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bukan, bukan karena kaget. Ia berusaha agar tawanya tidak terdengar oleh pria aneh yang mengaku bernama dongho ini.

"pfftt kamu ini sedang syuting kamera tersembunyi ya? Mau ngerjain aku ya? "

Dongho menurunkan tangannya dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

 _Apakah semua manusia memang sebodoh ini?_

" tidak, aku tidak sedang berbohong atau membuat lelucon. Aku memang adalah seorang vampire dan kau adalah _mate_ ku "

Daehwi mulai memperhatikan dongho dari atas sampai bawah. Meneliti apakah ia membawa kamera atau tidak.

Ternyata tidak.

Mungkin dia memang tidak berbohong. Tapi apa - apaan ini? seorang vampire? Yang benar saja. Ini adalah kehidupan di dunia modern, bukan sebuah kisah klasik dari negeri dongeng.

Apalagi pria ini bersikeras bahwa ia adalah pasangannya.

 _Mungkin dia bukan pria aneh, hanya pria gila saja. Sayang sekali, padahal dia tampan._

Daehwi memberanikan diri menaikkan telapak tangannya, memegang dahi dongho.

" hmm.. tidak panas "

" kau pikir aku gila hah? " ucap dongho sambil menepis pelan tangan daehwi dari dahinya.

Dongho merasa jengah dan berniat membuktikan pada daehwi bahwa ia benar – benar _mate_ nya. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, hendak memperlihatkan tanda segitiga kemerahan yang juga ia miliki didadanya. Tapi-

" kamu mau apa?! Mau berbuat mesum ya?! Aarghh! pergi sana pria mesum! " teriak daehwi sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya.

Membuat dongho kaget dan langsung melihat ke sekeliling, takut ada yang mendengar. Dia kan tidak mau hari pertamanya di dunia manusia malah menjadi bahan amukan massa.

Namun, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari beruntung bagi dongho karena mereka sedang berada di gang kecil yang sepi.

" tidak, aku tidak ingin berbuat mesum. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa kau adalah memang _mate_ yang telah ditakdirkan untukku "

Daehwi tetap menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya dan berjongkok. Lalu berjalan kesamping seperti kepiting, berusaha menjauhi dongho.

 _Heh dasar keras kepala._

Dongho ikut berjongkok dan memegang tangan daehwi. Berusaha melepaskan tangan mungil itu dari matanya.

" lihat aku. Kita mempunyai tanda yang sama " dongho berujar pelan sambil menurunkan tangan daehwi dari wajah manisnya.

Daehwi membuka matanya dengan takut. Terkejut karena tanda segitiga di dada kiri dongho memang persis seperti tanda dilehernya.

Namun, yang paling membuat daehwi terkejut adalah sebidang dada sexy yang langsung terpampang jelas tepat dihadapannya.

Tapi tanda itu.. bercahaya?

 _Mengapa tanda itu bercahaya?_

" jika aku bertemu dengan _mate_ ku, tanda ini memang akan bercahaya "

Daehwi melebarkan matanya kaget.

" k-kau bisa membaca pikiranku?! "

" ya, kan sudah kubilang aku ini vampire. Kami mempunyai kemampuan seperti mind-reading, healing, dan sebagainya. Aku juga tahu daritadi kau berfikir bahwa aku mungkin gila, tapi tampan-

-dan sexy "

Daehwi sangat terkejut dan langsung mengutuk otaknya yang bodoh.

" kau memang bodoh. Baru sadar ya? "

" berhenti membaca pikiranku! "

Dongho terkekeh. Ia berdiri dan menutup kancing – kancing kemejanya.

" sekarang sudah percaya kan? "

Sebenarnya sulit bagi daehwi untuk tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan dongho. Ia terlihat serius dan dengan bukti – bukti itu mungkin untuk sekarang ini ia akan mempercayainya.

" lalu sekarang bagaimana? Jika sudah bertemu dengan _mate_ mu, apa yang harus kau lakukan? "

Dongho terlihat berpikir sebentar dan menimang kata – kata apa yang tepat untuk dijelaskan pada manusia yang menurutnya bodoh ini agar dia mengerti.

" jadi di dunia kami jika seorang vampire sudah berumur 1000 tahun maka ia harus mencari _mate_ yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. Hari ini aku berulang tahun yang ke 1000 jadi- "

" selamat ulang tahun "

" -oh? Oke. Terima kasih. Jadi aku harus mencari _mate_ ku yang kebetulan itu kau. Kau harus merasa sangat terhormat karena aku adalah seorang pangeran kerajaan vampire. Lalu kita harus bersama, sampai kita memiliki keturunan untuk melanjutkan kerajaan selama – lama- "

" apa?! Aku harus bersama denganmu selama – lamanya?! "

 _Sebenarnya tidak selama – lamanya. Kau tidak bisa bersama denganku selama – lamanya._

Dongho berfikir sebentar dan memutuskan bahwa ini adalah bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada daehwi situasi yang mungkin akan ia alami nantinya.

Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka dan dongho tidak ingin membuat daehwi kabur darinya setelah mendengar situasi apa yang akan dihadapi daehwi nanti.

Situasi yang akan menyangkut tentang keselamatan nyawanya.

" ya.. seperti itulah "

Dongho sebenarnya merasa kasihan pada daehwi yang terlihat bingung dan terlihat seperti ingin menangis itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang memilih daehwi untuk menjadi _mate_ nya kan bukan dia.

" cukup terima saja takdirmu dan tunjukkan dimana rumahmu. Kulitku bisa terbakar berlama – lama berdiri disini. Payungku tidak berguna "

.

.

.

Dongho melihat sebuah apartemen kecil di ujung gang dengan cat hitam putih dan gantungan baju yang tersebar disana sini.

Apartemen ini tentu saja jauh sekali dari kata bagus jika dibandingkan dengan kerajaannya di dunia vampire.

Tapi dongho tidak pernah tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil dan itu membuatnya penasaran.

Mereka naik tangga menuju lantai 2 dan masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen milik daehwi.

" copot sepatumu dan ganti dengan sandal rumah itu pangeran yang tidak pernah copot sepatu "

Dongho yang menyadari bahwa ia tidak melepas sepatunya, langsung menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Memang di kerajaannya Ia tidak harus mencopot sepatunya ketika memasuki kerajaan.

" cerewet "

Daehwi ingin mengutuk pria di hadapannya ini dengan 1000 kata sumpah serapah jika saja ia tidak bisa membaca pikirannya.

" harus berapa lama kau tinggal di apartemenku? Seperti yang kau lihat, aku hanya punya satu kamar jadi kau harus tidur di sofa "

" sampai kau mengandung anakku "

Daehwi sepertinya akan terserang serangan jantung yang kedua saat ini. Nyawanya seperti akan melayang dari tubuhnya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia _ehem_ membuat anak _ehem_ dengan orang yang bahkan baru ditemuinya hari ini?

Melihat ekspresi daehwi yang seperti akan mengeluarkan kedua bola matanya dari wajah manis itu, dongho langsung menyahut.

" tenang saja aku tidak akan terburu – buru "

Ketika daehwi masih dalam tahap mengembalikan nyawanya yang sempat melayang dari tubuhnya, dongho melirik sebuah sofa di ujung ruangan. Sofa yang sangat sempit untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Lebih sempit dari kursi di depan meja makan kerajaan yang biasa ia gunakan ketika makan.

" ngomong – ngomong, aku tidak biasa tidur di sebuah sofa. Jadi bisakah aku yang tidur di kamar dan kau yang tidur di sofa? "

Daehwi diam tak bergeming. Masih dalam mode mengembalikan nyawanya yang sempat melayang.

Dongho yang merasa tidak ditanggapi menatap daehwi yang masih terdiam dengan muka bingungnya.

" aku anggap diam itu sebagai ' ya ' "

Dongho rasanya ingin tertawa ketika melihat wajah bingung dan tatapan kosong daehwi.

 _Dia sangat imut._

Dongho tiba – tiba teringat waktu terakhir minum darahnya adalah dua hari yang lalu. Ia sibuk memikirkan tentang ulang tahun ke 1000 dan _mate_ nya sampai ia lupa untuk mengisi perutnya.

Sekarang ia lapar.

" hey, bisakah kau memberikan lehermu padaku sekarang? Aku haus dan lapar "

Daehwi yang sudah mengembalikan nyawanya kedalam tubuhnya itu terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

 _Sepertinya aku harus sering ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan jantungku._

Daehwi lalu memegang jantungnya, memastikan bahwa jantungnya masih baik – baik saja.

" leher? Kau akan meminum darah dari leherku seperti yang ada di film – film itu?! "

Dongho mengangguk dan menunjuk tanda segitiga di leher daehwi.

" dari tanda segitiga itu tepatnya. Aku akan meminum darah mu dari tanda segitiga itu "

Daehwi terdiam untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari paling sial dalam hidupnya. Setelah kehilangan imajinasinya tentang kopi di pagi hari dan juga soda yang telah dicuri, ia harus bertemu dengan pria yang mengaku seorang vampire dan bersikeras kalau ia adalah jodohnya. Dan sekarang pria itu meminta darah dari lehernya.

" baiklah aku mengerti jika kau belum siap. Aku akan mengambil cadangan darah dari kerajaan saja nanti "

Daehwi melebarkan matanya dan menatap dongho kesal.

" lalu apa bedanya meminum darahku dengan meminum darah dari cadangan kerajaan? Kan kau bisa hanya meminum darah dari cadangan kerajaan saja selamanya"

Dongho menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap daehwi dengan mata tajamnya. Ingin menjelaskan.

" dulu jika aku belum bertemu dengan _mate_ ku cadangan darah kerajaan adalah makanan utama. Namun, karena sekarang aku sudah bertemu dengan _mate_ ku darah dari _mate_ ku lah makanan utamanya. Sama saja seperti kau memakan nasi dengan kau memakan keripik. Jika aku meminum cadangan kerajaan sekarang, sama seperti jika kau memakan keripik. Apakah kau akan merasa kenyang dan memiliki energi yang cukup hanya dengan memakan keripik? "

Daehwi menunduk, mengerti dengan apa yang dongho jelaskan. Tapi ia belum siap. Disuntik saja dia sudah gemetaran apalagi jika gigi – gigi tajam itu merobek lehernya dan menghisap darahnya.

Membayangkannya saja daehwi sudah takut.

" maaf tapi aku- "

" tidak apa – apa, aku mengerti " ucap dongho mengangguk paham. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Lagipula, ia masih bisa mengganjal perutnya dengan darah dari cadangan kerajaan.

" ah, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan, mengapa ketika vampire berusia 1000 tahun ia harus bertemu dengan _mate_ nya? Apakah dia tidak bisa tidak memiliki pasangan saja seumur hidupnya? "

Dongho menatap daehwi dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

" kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya bertemu denganku? "

Daehwi langsung menatap dongho dengan tatapan ya-benar-sekali.

 _Kau sangat menyebalkan dan merepotkan aku ingin mengusirmu sa-_

Ups.

Daehwi lupa jika dongho bisa membaca pikirannya. Ia berharap dongho sedang tidak membaca pikirannya saat ini.

Daehwi menggeleng.

" tidak, bukan begitu "

" ketika seorang vampire berusia 1000 tahun sama saja seperti masa pubertas di kaum manusia. Kami sudah dianggap dewasa dan harus menemui _mate_ kami agar kaum kami tidak punah. Sebenarnya hukuman seorang vampire berusia 1000 tahun yang tidak juga memberi keturunan akan dibinasakan hingga menjadi abu, karena ia dianggap ingin membuat kaum vampire punah. Siapapun orangnya "

Daehwi mengangguk paham. Tetapi masih kesal karena vampire yang mengampirinya malah yang seperti pria menyebalkan – dongho – ini.

Dongho lalu menatap keluar jendela. Menyadari langit sudah kehilangan mataharinya. Gelap gulita.

" nah sekarang sudah larut malam. Cepat tidur kau terlalu banyak bertanya "

.

.

.

Dongho menghampiri daehwi yang tertidur di atas sofa. Menyadari bahwa wajah _mate_ nya ini ternyata sangat manis.

Daehwi terus bergerak dalam tidurnya. Terus berpindah posisi mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak nyaman pada tempat yang ia tiduri sekarang.

Sebenarnya karena dongho adalah seorang vampire, ia tidak memerlukan tidur. Ia hanya perlu berbaring di tempat tidur. Itu juga hanya jika sangat lelah saja.

Tapi tetap, tempat berbaringnya di kerajaan dulu adalah sebuah kasur besar. Jadi dia meminta daehwi untuk tidur di sofa tadi.

Karena tidak tega, dongho menggendong daehwi lalu membawanya kekamarnya. Menidurkannya di atas kasur dengan hati – hati, dan menyelimutinya dengan jas hitam panjangnya sampai sebatas dada. Ia lalu berbaring di sebelah daehwi dan menatap wajahnya.

Jari – jarinya secara otomatis bergerak menelusuri wajah pria manis yang sedang terbaring di hadapannya. Dari mata, hidung, bibir penuhnya sampai ke tanda segitiga itu.

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

Dongho langsung menarik jarinya dari tanda segitiga tersebut. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hatinya, ia bergegas pergi ke luar apartemen untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

 _Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada lee daehwi, kang dongho. Tidak boleh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TOLONG BACA DULU YA!**

 **Halo! Ff abal aku update lagi nih hehe. Makasih banyak ya buat yang udah nungguin ff ga jelas aku ini T-T**

 **Maaf banget ya ff nya tambah ga aneh. Kalau ada yang punya kritik dan saran bisa langsung di tulis di kolom komentar ya!**

 **Terakhir, aku mau vote nih. Kalau aku ganti rate ff ini jadi rate M setuju ga? ( kan aku main twitter juga ) disana banyak yang protes kalau nemu ff cast daehwi dengan rate M.**

 **Aku ngerti sih dia masih belum legal dan masih kecil tapi aku rasa ff ini bakalan lebih nendang(?) Kalau aku masukin adegan rate M nya.**

 **TAPI kalau banyak readers aku yang ga setuju, rate nya tetep jadi T dan adegan rate M nya bakalan aku skip.**

 **Sekian, terima kasih!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Errhmm_

Daehwi menggeliatkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia terbangun karena merasakan nafas hangat seseorang yang menerpa wajahnya. Seseorang? Bukankah ia hanya tinggal seorang diri?

" Sudah bangun, manis? "

" Ah! "

Daehwi sangat terkejut karena sesuatu yang ia lihat pertama kali ketika ia bangun tidur adalah muka menyebalkan yang dari kemarin menggangu pikirannya. Seseorang berwajah putih pucat yang mengaku sebagai jodohnya dari kemarin. Mengaku sebagai _mate_ yang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya.

Tepat disampingnya, dongho sedang berbaring miring dengan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah daehwi dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Ia lupa kalau orang menyebalkan ini tinggal dirumahnya dari tadi malam. Sekarang ia sudah tidak tinggal seorang diri lagi.

" Dasar, mengagetkanku saja. "

Daehwi melihat ke sekeliling. Merasa aneh dengan apa yang dia tiduri sekarang. Apakah sofa dirumahnya seempuk ini?

Ketika ia melihat kebawah ia baru menyadari jika ia sudah berada di kamarnya sekarang, dan tidur diatas kasur empuknya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada dongho dengan tatapan bingung. Bukankah ia tidur di atas sofa semalam?

" Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? "

Dongho hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan menatapnya balik dengan tatapan jahil.

" Tidak tahu, mungkin kau terlalu merindukanku hingga tidur sambil berjalan kesini? "

Daehwi memutar bola matanya sebal.

" Merindukan kamar dan kasurku mungkin maksudmu. "

Tapi daehwi merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Jas hitam? Aku memang berjalan kesini dan menyelimuti diriku sendiri dwngan jas hitamnya atau dongho yang membawaku kesini dan menyelimuti-

" Hei lee daehwi, apakah semua manusia mengeluarkan suara aneh yang berisik dari tenggorokannya ketika tidur? "

-ku. Ya, sepertinya yang pertama lebih memungkinkan.

Daehwi duduk bersandar di headbed dan menatap dongho bingung.

" Suara aneh yang berisik? "

" Ya, kau melakukannya semalam. " Ucap dongho sambil mengangguk antusias.

" Suara itu terdengar persis seperti suara katak di kolam taman depan. "

Daehwi sangat malu. Itu berarti orang asing ini mendengarnya mendengkur dengan suara seperti katak semalam.

" Itu disebut 'mendengkur' dan tidak semua manusia melakukannya. "

Daehwi memukul pelan dan mengutuk mulutnya yang tidak bisa melihat situasi dan kondisi. Ia sangat malu karena mendengkur didepan orang menyebalkan ini.

" Aku kadang melakukannya ketika sangat kelelahan. "

" Apakah nanti ketika kita habis bercinta kau juga akan sangat kelelahan dan mendengkur? "

 _Blush_

Apa – apan orang ini?!

Dongho menatap langit langit kamar dan mengetukkan jarinya pada kasur, terlihat berfikir.

" Sepertinya aku akan segera membeli penutup kuping. "

Daehwi memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa sangat panas. Ia berjalan keluar kamar untuk menghindari dongho. Berlama – lama berdekatan degan dongho mungkin bisa membuat pipinya gosong.

Kakinya membawanya menuju dapur. Tiba – tiba perutnya terasa lapar. Daehwi mengambil panci dan mulai merebus air. Lalu, mengambil sebungkus ramen untuk dia makan pagi ini.

Tapi daehwi merasakan aura tidak enak dibelakangnya. Ternyata dongho sedang berdiri disana. Dongho menatap panci yang sudah daehwi masukkan mie tersebut dengan bingung. Ia tidak pernah melihat hal seperti ini di kerajaannya.

" Kau sedang apa? "

" Memasa mie, jangan mengganguku jika kau tidak ingin wajahmu yang putih pucat itu menjadi hitam karena kupukul dengan panci ini. "

Mungkin ancaman itu membuat dongho takut karena ia langsung pergi berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk disana. Memperhatikan gerak gerik daehwi dalam diam.

Daehwi membawa pancinya yang berisi ramen itu ke atas meja makan. Duduk di depan dongho lalu menyantap mie nya pelan – pelan, takut lidahnya terbakar mie yang baru ia rebus tadi.

" Kau sedang apa? "

" Makan. " sahut daehwi acuh tak acuh.

Daehwi mengambil segelas air di samping pancinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ramen varian terbaru yang ia makan ini akan terasa sangat pedas.

Sebenarnya daehwi tidak tahu ia minum karena pedas, atau ia minum karena gugup dengan tatapan mengintimidasi vampire menyebalkan yang sedang duduk di hadapannya dan memperhatikannya dengan intens.

" Kau sedang apa? "

Daehwi berhasil meneguk air di dalam gelasnya. Ia menatap dongho sambil menunjuk gelasnya.

" Minum. "

" Kau sedang ap- "

" Berhentilah bertanya dengan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu, kang dongho. "

Dongho mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tiba – tiba matanya tertuju pada leher daehwi yang berkeringat karena makanan yang dongho yakini pedas dan sedang disantap daehwi. Atau mungkin leher daehwi yang berkeringat karena sebenarnya gugup itu. Namun tiba – tiba leher daehwi terlihat sangat menggugah selera dimata dongho. Tanpa sadar ia meneguk air liurnya sendiri.

 _Sejak kapan lehernya jadi semenggiurkan ini?_

Dongho lalu milirik perutnya yang berbunyi dan teringat jika ia belum makan atau tepatnya minum darah selama 3 hari.

" Oi lee daehwi, aku juga lapar. "

" Bukankah kemarin kau bilang akan mengambil cadangan darah dari kerajaan? "

Dongho menggeleng dan menekuk wajahnya.

" Tidak jadi, aku terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan ayahku. "

Daehwi membereskan panci dan sumpit serta gelas bekas makannya dan menaruhnya di tempat cucian piring. Ia berdiri sambil menatap dongho kasihan. Sebenarnya daehwi kasihan tapi ia masih lebih mengasihani lehernya.

" Yah.. itu urusanmu. "

Daehwi berjalan menuju kamarnya diikuti dongho dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya ia masih was was pada dongho, takut ia tiba tiba menerjang lehernya dari belakang secara tiba – tiba. Kalau sudah sangat lapar, manusia pun bisa menjadi buas kan?

Daehwi berbaring di kasurnya dan menaruh guling di samping tubuhnya. Sebagai pembatas takut dongho menyerangnya. Dongho memperhatikan mimik ketakutan dan waspada daehwi sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

 _Jika saja kau terlahir sebagai seorang vampire lee daehwi._

Dongho kemudian memperhatikan meja nakas di pojok ruangan dan melihat tas berwarna merah terang disana. Ia lalu mengingat sesuatu dan mulai merasa heran.

" Hei lee daehwi, kau tidak bersekolah? Aku baca di buku panduan dunia manusia bahwa hampir semua manusia bersekolah. "

" Hari ini hari minggu, jadi tidak ada sekolah. "

Dongho mengangguk dan kemudian menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai sebatas siku, membuat tato bergambar harimau di lipatan sikunya terlihat..

Terlihat menyeramkan di mata daehwi.

Ia membuka 2 kancing paling atas kemejanya dengan cepat, menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan besarnya ke belakang. Dongho lalu menatap daehwi dengan senyuman kecil.

Senyuman yang terlihat seperti seringaian di mata daehwi.

" Jadi.. kau akan dirumah seharian? "

" Y-ya, b-begitulah. "

Tiba – tiba dongho mendekatkan badan tegapnya ke arah daehwi. Menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kepala daehwi untuk menopang tubuhnya. Daehwi memejamkan matanya secara spontan. Ia benar – benar takut dengan apa yang akan dongho lakukan padanya.

 _Apakah dia akan menggigit leherku sekarang juga? Atau.. atau.._

Namun, daehwi tiba - tiba merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya.

" Baiklah, kau bisa tidur sekarang. Disini sangat gerah, aku akan pergi mencari udara segar keluar. "

Selimut? Dongho menyelimutinya?

" Ya, aku menyelimutimu. Manusia suka sesuatu yang hangat ketika tidur bukan? Aku baca itu di buku panduan. "

Daehwi tersentak. Ia tidak tahu bahwa dongho bisa bersikap semanis ini. Tapi untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia terkejut akan kekuatan dongho membaca pikirannya.

Dongho mengambil jas hitamnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Namun, ia kembali ke kamar daehwi sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari luar kamar.

" Aku lupa menutup pintunya. Tidur yang nyenyak lee daehwi. "

Daehwi mendengar suara pintu ditutup dan derapan langkah yang berat. Untuk sepersekian detik ia merasa lega.

" Oiya! aku pinjam payungmu ya! "

Dongho berteriak di depan pintu kamar daehwi. Ia tidak membuka pintu kamarnya karena takut akan mengganggu istirahat daehwi. Daehwi terkekeh karena tingkah lugu vampire yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak.. menyeramkan?

" Baiklah, aku akan tidur lagi, jika kau pergi berjalan – jalan keluar tolong kunci pintunya! "

.

.

.

Dongho keluar dari apartemen kecil dan sempit milik daehwi. Memakai payung hitam yang ia pinjam tadi dengan riang. Ia menenteng jas hitamnya dan melihat kemejanya yang barusan ia gulung sampai sebatas siku. Untung saja ia melihat sebotol sunblock di atas meja nakas sebelah tas merah tadi. Ia memakai sunblock itu hampir setengah botol untuk tangannya.

 _Mudah – mudahan saja daehwi tidak marah._

Ia berjalan menuju taman depan dimana ia menemukan katak – katak yang bersuara seperti daehwi ketika malam hari. Suara yang daehwi bilang ' mendengkur '. Kakinya membawanya menuju kolam taman. Air didalam kolam memantulkan bayangan wajahnya yang putih pucat. Namun, kenapa tiba – tiba bayangan wajah putih pucat itu ada dua?

" Oh? Sungwoo hyung? Apa yang hyung lakukan di dunia manusia? "

Sungwoo yang berdiri di depan kolam, di samping dongho mengalihkan pendangannya ke arah dongho. Memperhatikan adiknya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu mengernyit ketika melihat lengan kemeja dongho yang tergulung sampai ke siku. Tapi sungwoo lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan raut wajah bahagia adiknya itu. Ia bahagia karena telah bertemu dengannya atau ia bahagia karena.. _mate_ nya?

" Aku… mencarimu. "

Dongho menaikkan alisnya bingung. Kakaknya adalah kakak yang baik namun tak mau repot. Dongho berpikir bahwa pasti ayah mereka yang menyuruh sungwoo kesini.

" Aku dengar _mate_ mu adalah seorang manusia jadi aku khawatir dan pergi ke dunia manusia untuk mengunjungimu. "

Dongho tersenyum kecil. Menyadari nada ketulusan dari ucapan kakaknya.

" terimakasih hyung, tapi aku tidak apa – apa. "

" Kau ingatkan apa yang menimpa diriku dan _mate_ ku waktu itu? "

Raut wajah sungwoo berubah serius. Situasi diantara mereka berubah menjadi canggung. Sungwoo lalu menepuk bahu dongho dengan sayang.

" Karena itulah kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada _mate_ mu, kang dongho. "

 _800 tahun yang lalu -_

Dongho kecil yang baru berumur 200 tahun kala itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena mendengar suara berisik pedang di luar kerajaan. Dia menyibak tirai berwarna hitam gelap yang menutupi kaca dalam kamarnya. Ketika ia melihat keluar, ia dapat melihat kakaknya yang sedang beradu pedang dengan para penjaga istana mereka.

Di sebrang kakaknya dan para penjaga istana yang sedang berkelahi, dongho dapat melihat seorang manusia yang sedang terisak menangis. Kedua tangannya terikat dan digantung pada sebuah balok kayu. Poni panjang manusia itu berhasil menutupi bagian atas wajahnya. Dongho tidak mengenali siapa manusia itu. Dongho berpikir bahwa hyungnya sedang berusaha menyelamatkan manusia yang berhasil melewati portal dunia vampire. Di dunia vampire, jika ada manusia yang berhasil menemukan cara dan akhirnya melewati portal maka manusia tersebut akan langsung dibunuh. Oleh karena itu, manusia tidak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa keberadaan kaum vampire itu nyata.

Dongho pun berpikir kalau kakaknya sudah kelewat gila dan berlari keluar istana, berusaha menghentikan kakaknya.

" Hyung! Apakah hyung sudah gila? Kau tidak boleh mengorbankan nyawamu hanya untuk seorang manusia hyung! "

Ketika dongho keluar istana, ia dapat melihat ayah dan ibunya -raja dan ratu- yang sedang menyaksikan kakaknya berkelahi dengan para penjaga istana dengan tatapan prihatin. Dongho kecil yang tidak tahu apapun saat itu hanya dapat memperhatikan dalam suasana tegang.

" Dia _mate_ ku kang dongho. Bukan hanya sekedar manusia biasa. "

Dongho terdiam. _Mate?_ Apa itu _mate?_

" Aku harus menyelamatkannya. "

Dongho menyatukan kedua alisnya bingung. Mereka adalah kaum vampire, kenapa harus menyelamatkan kaum manusia?

" Tapi.. kenapa- "

" Karena aku mencintainya. "

.

.

.

Dongho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha menghapus bayangan masa lalu yang bisa dibilang membuatnya trauma. Ia menatap kakaknya yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung. Dongho lalu mengangguk dan menyingkiran kedua tangan kakaknya dari bahunya pelan.

" Ya, aku akan berusaha hyung. "

Dongho termenung, ia tahu betul kesulitan yang telah dilalui kakaknya. Bahkan, kakanya sekarang suka bermain dengan wanita atau dayang- dayang kerajaan untuk mengobati rasa sakit hatinya. Sungwoo tersenyum dan menarik ujung jas hitamnya, bersiap untuk pergi.

" Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kerajaan. Jangan lupakan pesanku kang dongho. "

.

.

.

Di sebuah bukit tinggi yang terdapat pohon – pohon besar yang sangat rindang. Sangking rindangnya bahkan tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari bahwa dibawah salah satu pohon rindang tersebut terdapat sebuah nisan kecil dengan batu berkelap – kelip yang mengelilinginya.

Disamping nisan kecil tersebut, seseorang berwajah putih pucat dengan jas hitam semata kaki berjongkok dengan seuntai bunga mawar di tangannya. Ia meletakkan bunga mawar tersebut di atas nisan kecil itu, lalu memandanginya dengan senyuman lirih.

" Halo, apa kabar? "

Ia mengusap nisan kecil tersebut dengan hati – hati, untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel disana.

" Apakah di dalam sana kau kesepian? "

" Karena di luar sini aku sangat kesepian tanpamu. "

Semilir angin dapat dirasakan pria berwajah putih pucat tersebut. Dinginnya angin malam terasa menembus kulitnya. Namun, ia sudah terbiasa akan rasa dingin. Bahkan hatinya pun sudah terbiasa dengan perasaan dingin ini.

" Sudah 800 tahun berlalu namun aku tetap tidak bisa melupakanmu. "

Pria tersebut mengadahkan wajahnya keatas, melihat bintang. Melihat bintang sambil menahan air matanya yang mungkin akan keluar kapan saja.

" Kau ingat dongho adik kecil ku? Sekarang dia sudah sangat besar. "

" _Mate_ nya adalah seorang manusia. "

Sungwoo tersenyum kecut. Mengingat kembali kenangan buruknya bersama _mate_ manusianya. Dan mengingat kembali raut bahagia dongho ketika ia temui siang tadi.

" Aku tidak ingin ia berakhir seperti kita. "

" Harukah aku yang membunuh _mate_ nya nanti? "

Sungwoo mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memiliki bekas luka goresan disana. Ia tak menyadari bahwa tiba – tiba tangannya secara otomatis terkepal. Ia menatap nisan itu kembali. Tertawa hambar.

" Hahaha padahal aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak membunuh lagi. "

Ia berdiri dan menyeringai tipis. Merasakan tetes demi tetes air yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

" Maafkan aku, lee hyung seop. "

.

.

.

 _Bagiku kau seperti matahari, hangatmu dapat kurasakan namun tak bisa kudapatkan_

 _Kau seperti bulan, indahmu bisa ku nikmati namun tak bisa kumiliki_

 _Namun kau seperti oksigen, yang sangat kubutuhkan walau tak bisa kugenggam_

 _Karena bagiku kau seperti takdir, yang harus kutemukan._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai! Aku balik lagi bawain chapter 4! Maaf lama karena aku udah kelas 3 jadi sibuk banget huhuhu *curhat. Makasih banyak buat yang udah luangin waktunya yang berharga buat baca ff aku T.T**

 **Makasih juga buat komentar – komentarnya! Soal vote kemarin, ternyata readers aku mesum mesum ya karena banyak yang pengen ff ini naik rate aja hehehe. Tapi, aku udah mutusin buat ga naikin rate ff ini. Maaf banget ya T_T /bow/ abis tiba – tiba aku inget dosa T^T**

 **Terakhir, kalau ada kritik dan saran, silahkan tulis di kolom komentar ya!**


End file.
